


Желания и решения

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: — Знаешь, ты никогда не станешь большим, чем помутнение моего рассудка.





	Желания и решения

**Author's Note:**

> cпасибо ВКшной группе и тому, кто не поленился слепить [четыре картинки](https://pp.userapi.com/c831308/v831308226/96b81/OeFZaCXd0Ws.jpg) и написать сожравшие мой мозг четыре фразы. 
> 
>  
> 
> Душа моя, я тебя не знаю, но спасибо тебе большое!

— Отличный вечер, Барри, не так ли? 

Хрипловатый голос раздается совсем близко. И от его тембра Барри покрывается мурашками. Снарт подкрался к нему тихо и незаметно, как всегда. И дело даже не в шуме разодетой в пух и прах толпы на званом вечере мэра Оливера Куинна, не в звоне бокалов или негромкой мелодии. Просто Снарт любит возникать ниоткуда. А Барри всякий раз оказывается не готов к его появлению.

— Если вдруг окажется, — не поворачиваясь к нему, не отвечает на вопрос Барри, — что ты всего-навсего моя галлюцинация, а я заговорю с тобой — мне будет очень неловко перед остальными гостями.

— Тогда я продолжу общаться с твоим затылком, стоя слишком близко. И тебе все равно станет неловко перед остальными гостями.

Естественно. Потому что Снарту плевать на общественное мнение. Барри ловит недовольный взгляд заносчивой дамы в красном и со вздохом оборачивается к Снарту. Этот ублюдок жив. И если его видят окружающие, значит, можно выдохнуть — Барри еще не свихнулся. Или свихнулся, но не до конца.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он не смотрит на Снарта, предпочитает рассматривать шампанское. Бледно-желтое, почти бесцветное, искрящееся в свете множества ламп.

— Наслаждаюсь вечером. Собеседником. И жизнью.

Снарт произносит это прямо, без обидняков. Не заигрывая. Не соблазняя. Констатирует факты, и Барри едва не сгибается от вспышек фантомной боли в груди, вызванной каждым сказанным словом. Но не морщится, не сжимает руки в кулаки, потому что обе на виду, и в одной хрупкий хрусталь. А Снарт не должен понять, что его присутствие выбивает Барри из колеи.

— Как ты выжил? — голос не дрожит. На то, чтобы сдержаться, уходит прилично сил — хорошо, что он Флэш. Хотя даже при всех его способностях Барри понятия не имеет, насколько его еще хватит. — Легенды изменили ход истории?

— Время. Пространство. Твой спидфорс. — Барри краем глаза замечает движение — Снарт салютует своим бокалом с шампанским. — Внесли свои коррективы.

Его ответ удивляет. Так сильно, что Барри отрывается от разглядывания пузырьков и глядит в глаза Снарту. Мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник за допущенную ошибку. Потому что снова попадает в сети его бешеной харизмы, его обаяния и привлекательности. Барри тонет в его невозможных глазах оттенка грозового неба и задыхается от недостатка кислорода. На него лавиной обрушиваются воспоминания о том, сколько раз случалось подобное. Сколько раз Снарт возникал у него за спиной или перед ним, практически лез под руку, будто напрашиваясь на то, чтобы Барри забрал его, связал, украл, запер и не пускал к нему никого. И никуда не отпускал. 

Жадное, неподконтрольное желание оглушает Барри, стоит Снарту оказаться рядом. Выносит мозг на раз, вынуждая действовать на голых инстинктах. Тянуться к Снарту, хвататься за него, как за последнее средство на пути к спасению. Думать только о том, как бы устроить так, чтобы они остались вдвоем. Забывать про долг и ответственность, забывать про друзей, всех тех, кто рассчитывает на Барри и Флэша. Забивать здоровенный болт на все вокруг. Заново окунаться в ослепляющее вожделение, когда кажется — достаточно прикоснуться кожей к коже, и все, реальность расколется и полетит в бездну. Ту самую, в которую летит Барри, отдаваясь Снарту, кончая под ним, кончая в него, облизывая его тело, зацеловывая, покрывая укусами и засосами. И какая к черту разница, где они? Одно из закрытых помещений СТАР Лабс, заброшенный склад, туалет полицейского участка, званый вечер, заднее сиденье автомобиля, подворотня или святая святых — дом Джо. Где их могла застукать Айрис.

Которая не застукала, но все равно ушла.

— Вы притворяетесь, будто не вместе, — Айрис не спрашивала его. Она знала. И Барри готов был поклясться — она знала обо всем с самого начала. Но для чего-то скрывала. Молчала. Недоговаривала. Потому что любила, или потому что ее тоже волновало, что о ней подумают люди?

— Но мы не вместе. Это был просто секс. — Барри опустился перед ней на колени, заглядывая в глаза, надеясь донести, что он не хотел причинять ей боль или ставить ее в неловкое положение. И видел в ее глазах любовь. Прощение. Заботу и смирение. Не обиду. Не обвинение. Не едкую разрушающую ненависть.

Айрис отпускала его.

И все, что ему оставалось, — подчиниться ее воле. Так верно. Так правильно. Он не заслуживал эту женщину. Никогда не заслуживал. И получил ее не потому, что добивался, а потому что она в какой-то момент захотела быть с ним.

— Беги, Барри. И помни — какое бы ты ни принял решение, я поддержу тебя.

Вот только он так и не рискнул. Ни четко сказать, чего хочет и всегда хотел. Ни принять то, что за таким решением последует. И в этом горькая правда его жизни — он просто трус. И должен быть в другом месте. С другими людьми. Его желания ничего не значат, если из-за этого могут пострадать его близкие. А Снарт поймет. Примет. И заживет своей жизнью, как раньше жил. Или с поправкой на все, что уже пережил после их знакомства. И путешествия Легенд.

— Здесь слишком многолюдно. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы найти уголок поуютнее и потише?

И можно не отвечать, лишь кивнуть. Но их отношения слишком неровные. Слишком опасные. Слишком хрупкие и непонятные. И если рвать их, то сразу. Сейчас. Так, чтобы больно, но окончательно. Поэтому Барри качает головой.

— Знаешь, ты никогда не станешь чем-то большим, чем помутнение моего рассудка.

Залпом выпивает шампанское, ставит бокал на ближайший поднос и, не прощаясь, покидает зал. Олли и остальным он принесет извинения после. 

Сегодня Барри не Флэш, не герой, не спаситель мира или отдельно взятого города, поэтому, прежде чем перейти на бег, он заворачивает в безлюдную подворотню. Чтобы не привлекать внимание. Не раскрывать себя и не подставлять остальных. В груди тянет, дергает, и Барри хочется кричать от долбаной несправедливости этого гребаного мира. Потому что он столько всего хочет. И еще больше может. Но если сделает, то обязательно что-нибудь испортит. И сам себе не простит.

Барри прижимается лбом к прохладной стене дома, глубоко вздыхает, утихомиривая бурлящую кровь и выметая из головы такие желанные, но такие запретные мысли. Почти приходит в себя, как чувствует укол в шею и не успевает обернуться. Тело не слушается, колени подгибаются, но сильные руки не дают Барри упасть.

— Ты всегда говоришь не то, что думаешь, Скарлет. И делаешь не то, что хочешь. Может, пора перестать? — Снарт надевает на его руки наручники для мета-людей и взваливает на плечо. — А ты нелегкий. Но, думаю, на тебя моих сил хватит.

Они никогда не говорили о желаниях Барри. Даже в минуты самой сильной расслабленности он держал свои мысли при себе. Откуда Снарт знает?! Откуда мог узнать? И зачем все это говорит и делает?

— З-чем?.. — едва ворочает языком Барри. Тело не подчиняется ему, но сознание не мутнеет. Барри со всей ясностью понимает, что сейчас, в эту самую минуту Снарт нагло и беспардонно похищает его.

— Зачем я это делаю? — уточняет Снарт. — Потому что надоело ждать, когда ты наконец примешь решение и выскажешь его вслух. Ты медлишь, тянешь, рассчитывая увильнуть. Наверно, надеешься, что кто-то решит все за тебя. Но никто не рвется решать твои проблемы, не так ли? Даже твоя бывшая жена. — Снарт звучно хлопает Барри по заднице, забрасывает в фургон и закрывает дверь. Через пару секунд залезает на водительское место и заводит мотор. — А раз никто, включая тебя самого, не хочет решать, значит, этим займусь я. И начну с того, что заберу тебя себе.


End file.
